


Lunchtime

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [467]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Mentally De-Aged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi, there. I was wondering if you could write a fic with Sam taking care of a sad, fussy, mentally regressed Dean? Maybe Dean is fussy during a diaper change and Sam tickles him to try and cheer him up, or he refuses to eat, but Sam somehow gets him to? I'll draw art to go with this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Sam sighed, trying to figure out some way of how to make Dean eat his food.

So far, Dean had been refusing and refusing, pushing the plate away, and fussing and whining when Sam tried to help feed him.

“Come on Dean. You need to eat.” Sam said, trying again. “You wanna be healthy and strong don’t you.”

Dean whined, mumbling out a ‘no!’, meaning that he didn’t want the food, but he was agreeing with Sam. Sam gave Dean a look, and Dean pouted, crossing his arms, and Sam gave another sigh, realizing how frustrating this curse on Dean was.

“No food? Are you sure, Dean? Well, how about a smile?” Sam asked, hand snaking over and ticking Dean, making the mentally deaged Winchester smile and laugh.

Sam tried to feed him, but Dean pulled away, clamping his mouth shut.

“Dean, you have to eat something. And I will not keep feeding you junky food.” Sam said. They’ve already gone through enough junk food, and Sam really didn’t want Dean eating anymore, not wanting to make the guy think that it was OK to eat junk food all the time.

“'Unk foo’.” Dean said, perking up at the term. “'Unk foo’! ‘Unk foo’! 'Unk foo’!”

“No, Dean. No junk food. Not for lunch.”

Dean whined and crossed his arms again, and Sam stared at Dean, trying to think of something.

Then an idea formed in his head.

“Dean…” Sam sighed, leaning back, and placing Dean’s fork down. “I was going to give you some dessert after lunch, but I don’t know if I can anymore.”

Dean listened intently to that. Sam remembered that there was a pie in the fridge, and he would give a slice to Dean after lunch. If Dean ate his lunch to begin with.

“De'ert?” Dean asked.

“Mm-hmm. Dessert. In fact…it’s your favorite.”

“Pie???” Dean asked, face serious, eyes big, face almost in disbelief. Sam grinned, thankful about one thing that this curse did. Dean didn’t remember that _he_ was the one who bought the pie.

“Yeah. Cherry pie.” Sam grinned. “It’s waiting in the fridge, Dean. But you haven’t eaten lunch. If you don’t eat lunch, you can’t have dessert.”

“No! Pie! Pie!”

“Gotta eat lunch, buddy.”

Dean nodded wanting the pie now that Sam told him about it, and Dean reached for his food starting to eat.

“Don’t scarf it down Dean. Do you want a tummy ache?”

“No.” Dean said, mouth full of food.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full either.

Dean gulped down the food. “S'rry S'mmy.”

“It’s OK, buddy. Just eat your food, and I’ll get the pie out, and ready for us to eat.”

Dean nodded, and watched Sam move to the fridge, pulling out the cherry pie, and Dean squealed with delight.

“Eat, Dean.” Sam said.

“M'kay!” Dean said, eating his food, and Sam smiled as he opened the pie up and started cutting slices, realizing that if Dean was this willing to do things, then bribing him with pie wouldn’t be so bad.

Sam would make sure to keep a mental note of that in the future, once he had Dean back to normal.


End file.
